LOST Paradise
by Bloodrayne666
Summary: Requested by QueenofScorpions. The Sonic Team are flying to the exotic parts of Mobius when their plane crashes on an unknown island. The Team are then faced with the mysterious and dangerous unknown and romance blossoms. CHAP 13 UP! LEMON ALERT!
1. Chapter 1

**Lost Paradise**

**Chapter O****ne**

**Amy's Holiday Win**

In was a warm sunny day in Mobotropolis, Shadow and Sonic were sitting on the balcony of Sonic's apartment on sunloungers basking and drinking lemonade. They were just talking about what they were going to be doing over the summer. Shadow took a sip of his lemonade and looked over to Sonic.

"So Sonic" he said lowering his sunglasses "what are you planning over the summer?" Sonic looked at his ebony friend and shook his head. "Nah!" he said "I can't think of any place to go, holidays haven't been on my mind since we have been fighting Eggman and protecting Mobius"

Shadow stretched his arms, "ah well, I would go somewhere" said Shadow "I'd love to take Rouge somewhere" Sonic looked across to his friend, he knew how much his friend loved Rouge "Shadow?" he asked "have you ever thought of telling Rouge how you feel?" Shadow blushed. "I dunno!" he said "We've been mission partners for a long time" he wrung his hands.

"Everytime I see her, my heart goes to mush and my stomach feels sore" Sonic continued to look at his friend as he talked. "When we were on missions I always admired the way she would fight" Shadow continued dreamily. "Every punch and her kicks wow! It's like watching a dance!"

"Well come on man!" said Sonic "why don't you just tell her! Tell her how you feel! It'll be worse if you don't!" Shadow looked at Sonic "well, I heard the other day how Knuckles was saying what a great fighter she was…" "WHAT!" cried Shadow, his red eyes popping.

Sonic nodded "well I don't know if he meant it in an 'I fancy her' way" he said "I didn't think they would make a good couple though! They're always fighting!" Shadow settled a bit, he always knew how the white bat and the red echidna used to fight like an old married couple, especially when it came to the Master Emerald.

Sonic settled back into his seat and took a sip of his lemonade, "oh and by the way" said Shadow, "Amy told me a few days ago that she entered a competition for us all to fly to the exotic parts of Mobius" Sonic turned to look at Shadow "did she?" he said as if he didn't believe it.

"Yeah" said Shadow, "she said that she has entered a competition to spend two weeks in paradise, sun, sea, water sports, you name it! Not to mention the most romantic parts on Mobius!" he smirked. "WHAT!" cried Sonic. "She said if she won, she would take us all! When she told Rouge, she seemed over the moon and hopes that she wins!"

Shadow looked at Sonic's face, he had seemed to go rigid after he had mentioned romance. Shadow smirked and lay back on his seat to take another sip of lemonade. "Maybe if Amy does win that competition, I might grab the perfect moment to snag a seat next to Rouge on the plane, so she doesn't sit next to that annoying Knuckle-head!" he sighed again trying to picture the white bat's face. "I'll talk to her, let her sleep on my shoulder, then whilst in the resort, I'll help her with her bags, sit with her by the pool, and then I'll ask her out to somewhere in the resort for a romantic meal, and then I'll tell her! I'll tell her that I love her!"

"I do hope she wins! I do hope Amy wins!" he closed his eyes feeling the sun's rays on his body. As he closed his eyes, images of the white bat flew through his head, "God she's so beautiful!" he thought, "I'd kill to have her by my side, that white graceful angel with the purple wings"

Just then Sonic's phone rang making them both jump out of their skins, Sonic fell off his sunlounger in fright, when he did Shadow couldn't stop laughing at the sight of him as he struggled to get up "wonder who that could be?" Sonic asked trying to cover up the fact that he had just fallen off his lounger.

He dashed inside as a blue blur to catch the phone, he finally did and began talking into it "Hey Sonic the hedgehog here?" Shadow sat up to listen to see who it was, then his eyes went wide when he heard a loud squealing noise on the other side. Sonic who had the phone right up to his ear almost dropped the phone in shock.

"Amy" sighed Shadow "always excited when she gets Sonic at his apartment!" "SONIC!" screamed Amy's voice on the other side "SONIC!" she shouted again. "Whoa, whoa!" cried Sonic "take it easy Amy, what's up?" Amy calmed down a bit but she didn't stop squealing. "SONIC!" she screamed "I WON! I WON!"

Shadow's eyes went wide, "she won?" he thought "what?" asked Sonic "what did you win?" "THE COMPETITION SONIC!" yelled Amy "I WON THE COMPETITION! A HOLIDAY IN THE SUN! FOR ALL OF US!" Sonic's jaw dropped, when Shadow heard that, he was overjoyed "quality!" he thought "now I may be able to find the perfect opportunity to tell Rouge how I feel!"

After a moment of overjoyed screaming and Sonic rubbing his sore ears, she finally said "I've called Rouge! **(Shadow's stomach did a skip) **Cream, Tails, and Knuckles and everyone else and we're meeting at my apartment at seven tonight" "Ok Amy" said Sonic "Shadow and I will be there" "TERRIFIC!" yelled Amy "SEE YOU THEN!"

Sonic put the phone down and walked over to Shadow who was still outside in the sun, "she's won!" sighed Sonic still rubbing his sensitive ears. "I swear that if she yells down the phone one more time, I'm gonna go deaf" Shadow chuckled, he was smiling. "She's says that we gotta go to her house for a meeting about the trip"

"I heard every word" Shadow said, "she talks so loudly that girl!" "tell me about it" said Sonic rolling his eyes. "anyway" said Shadow "It'll be fun! Us going away on a trip to the exotic parts of Mobius!" "yeah!" said Sonic "at least maybe there you can show Rouge how much you feel about her" Shadow blushed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Excitement**

That evening everyone was at Amy's Apartment, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow, Sonic, Tails, Silver, Blaze, the Chaotix, Big and Froggy were all sitting on the red crushed velvet chairs and sofas in Amy's large living room. Amy was sitting near the window holding up the tickets.

Shadow was sitting next to Rouge on the large crushed velvet sofa who was looking very excited, Shadow was trying to listen to Amy but he found it difficult as Rouge was in his view. "so anyway" said Amy excitedly "we'll be flying out to the most hottest, fun-filled, not to mention romantic…" she stopped to cringe in pleasure at the thought "place on Mobius!"

Everyone looked at each other in awe, then Amy looked towards Cream who was sitting near the door "Cream!" she said excitedly "will you turn the lights out please?" Cream giggled and skipped over to dim the lights. As she did a slideshow came up on the wall and Amy used a remote control to flip the pages.

The first picture that came up was a picture of a large resort surrounded by palm trees, white sand and crystal clear waters. "wow!" cried everyone "Ooohhh!" said Rouge. "this is the resort from the outside" said Amy excitedly "check it out! White sandy beach! Tall palm trees and crystal clear blue waters!"

Knuckles looked at the picture then up into the ceiling and a daydream appeared in his head, he could see himself lying on the beach in his swimming trucks and sunglasses sipping lemonade, watching the sea roll backwards and forwards. "awww" he thought "that would be real heaven! Nice to take a break from guarding the Master Emerald for once"

Then Amy switched to another picture where there were some Mobians doing water-sports such as waterskiing, surfing, scuba diving, and others. Tails and Espio's eyes went wide "oh wow!" they cried, Tails then stared into the air as he imagined himself water-skiing with Espio driving the boat, then he saw himself surfing, "oh yeah!" he thought "I gotta ride the waves!"

"and that's not all!" said Amy looking at Sonic deviously, who blushed and tried to hide behind Big who was staring stupidly at the screen. "the romance!" she flicked to another screen where it showed a picture of the sun setting on the beach. "wow!" cried everyone "Ooohhh!"

"You can see that beautiful sunset on the beach, or you can see it from the best spot in the resort!" she flicked to another page where it showed a couple sitting on a wooden platform at a white clothed table looking at the sunset holding hands. "oh wow!" cried Rouge in excitement "that looks so romantic! Ohh I wish someone would do that for me!"

Shadow looked at Rouge then up at the ceiling, then he imagined himself sitting at the white clothed table with Rouge staring at the sunset, he was holding her hand and smiling at her, with Rouge smiling back at him. He then saw him and Rouge sitting on the beach staring at the setting sun, then he saw Rouge move closer and snuggle up to him, combing her fingers through his soft fluffy chest fur. He then caressed her hair wishing the moment would never end…

"Shadow!" then Amy brought him back down to earth, "snap outta your daydream! I'm talking!" Shadow blushed as he turned to look at Amy, he could see Sonic and Knuckles snickering. "Fuckers!" he thought, Rouge looked at Shadow with a curious eye "what were you dreaming about Shad?" she asked. Shadow blushed harder and shrugged.

Amy talked and talked, by the time the clock struck nine, people were yawning, Big had fallen asleep with Froggy on his chest, Cheese was asleep on Cream's lap, and Knuckles was sleeping on Sonic's shoulder who too was asleep.

Amy looked at everyone, sighed and picked up a whistle, she then took a deep breath and blew it hard, as she did, it let out a sharp whistle, and everyone jerked out of their sleep, except for Big and Froggy who were snoring loudly. Everyone shook themselves free of their sleep and looked at Amy who stood there with her arms folded, "so" she said "everyone excited?"

Everyone began to nod and chat excitedly, Sonic then picked up a poker and began to poke the fat blue cat, who still continued to snore, Shadow began snickering as he watched the large cat rhythmic snores get interrupted by Sonic poking him. "Looks like fun Amy!" said Rouge "sure thing!" said Cream "I can't wait to go!"

"Ok everyone!" said Amy "everyone must know that we must all meet at the Mobotropolis Airport on Thursday night at 6.30 so we can all check in!" "Right on!" said Knuckles, Amy then looked down at Big and sighed "and could one of you make sure that Big arrives on time!" the others nodded.

"I believe we could do that Miss Rose" said Espio from the corner "we the Chaotix can make sure the cat arrives" "that's what we're here for!" said Vector. He hiked his thumb to himself and smiled proudly. Amy shook her head and sighed at the proud crocodile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three **

**The Plane Crash **

A few days later, the whole Sonic Team were gathered at the Mobotropolis Airport, even Big was there with Froggy on his shoulder. Espio had called him up at four in the morning the previous night to tell him where they were meeting and had called him several times during the day to remind him of what to pack.

They were all standing near the check out, Rouge was looking excited, "oh God I can't wait!" she said, she picked up her bags and walked towards the check-in, she put two large bags of luggage on the conveyor belt and picked up a small handbag that she had been carrying on onto her shoulder.

Soon they were all sitting in the department lounge, they were all sitting there looking thoroughly bored. Sonic lay on the floor and stared at the ceiling. "When I get there!" he said proudly "I'm gonna just lie on the beach and stare at the sky" Amy sighed at Sonic "is that all you'll do Sonic?" she asked "why not?" asked Sonic.

Suddenly the announcement came up "all passengers for Exotic Mobius please report for flight 815, now boarding!" "THAT'S US!" yelled Knuckles, they all jumped up and began to run towards the door, the hostess, a yellow fox checked their boarding passes and directed them onto the plane, Sonic ran on ahead with Tails, Knuckles and the Chaotix followed. Amy sighed and walked with Cream and Cheese whilst Shadow walked with Rouge.

When they got onto the plane, Amy sat with Cream and Cheese as Sonic was sitting with Tails, Knuckles sat at a window seat and Rouge went to sit behind him, as she sat by the window, Shadow sat next to her. "You excited Rouge?" he asked, Rouge looked at him and nodded smiling.

The Chaotix sat in the middle with Big and Silver and Blaze sat together behind them. After a while, the captain made an announcement welcoming everyone aboard the flight, and to fasten their seat belts. Then the safety speech was made and some female fight attendants began to demonstrate the life jackets and show the exits.

Finally the plane began to move and steer towards the runway, Rouge bit her lip and looked out the window, "I'm a little nervous" she gripped her seat, Shadow smiled and placed his hand on hers "don't worry Rouge" he said, "I'll look after you" Rouge looked back at him "awww, your so sweet!" Shadow blushed.

Big looked out of the window with Froggy and his little eyes widened, "wow Froggy!" he said "look at all the people! They look like ants!" "They are ants you moron!" said Charmy "we haven't taken off yet!" Sonic and Tails laughed and Vector again scolded Charmy and told him to be quiet.

Sonic snickered and looked at Tails who was enjoying it, "it feels different being flown instead of me being the pilot!" Sonic smiled, Amy and Cream and Cheese meanwhile were chatting excitedly "get ready for some fun in the sun Cream!" said Amy "it was so kind of you to let us come on the trip Amy" said Cream. Amy blushed.

Finally the plane began to pick up speed, "oh my God!" cried Blaze "here we go!" cried Silver, "alright!" yelled Charmy "this'll be fun!" Rouge smiled and griped Shadow's hand tightly. Finally the plane began to lift off and soar into the air. Shadow leaned back into his seat and Rouge looked out of the window excitedly.

Finally the plane soared into the air, the seatbelt lights came on and the voice over began to speak, "this is your captain speaking, welcome aboard, please remain in your seat whilst the seat-belt light is on, and please refrain from smoking at all times" Rouge leaned back and again looked out of the window to see the city of Mobotropolis disappear from view.

"Wow!" she cried "its looks so beautiful!" Shadow leaned over so he could look too, "it sure is" he said "but nowhere near as beautiful as you" he thought in his head. Rouge looked back at him and leaned back in her seat. She then began to close her eyes a little.

"Sleepy?" asked Shadow leaning towards her, Rouge nodded, yawning as she did so, Shadow then beckoned her to his shoulder, "do you want to fall asleep on me?" he asked, Rouge looked up and nodded "thank you Shadow". She smiled then leaned towards Shadow and rested her head on his shoulder. Shadow smiled as she began to slowly drift to sleep.

Meanwhile Amy sat with Cream and looked out the window and the clouds that they flew over, "It's beautiful isn't it Cream?" said Amy as she watched the shapes, Cream nodded, and Cheese began to squeal happy Chao noises. Knuckles had relaxed and was drinking a can of coke whilst Sonic and Tail's munched on in flight snacks.

Big had fallen asleep with Froggy snuggled up on his chest, Blaze was watching the In-Flight movie with Silver, and the Chaotix were talking to each other quietly. Charmy was getting excited and was asking Vector about the different things they would be doing, Vector would just smile and say to him he had to be patient which was of course useless as Charmy never found it easy to calm down.

After a while, the team began to feel a strong turbulence and the plane began to rock and shake, then jolt a little. Big woke up and began to get nervous, so did Knuckles. Charmy began to get silly, "ladies and gentlemen!" he said, "now's the time to put your head between your knees!"

"Be quiet Charmy!" yelled Espio as he gripped his seat, the voice over then began to speak, "ladies and gentlemen please remain in your seats, this is just a mild turbulence which will end shortly" Sonic and Tails looked at each other "Don't worry Tails" said Sonic "It'll end soon" Tails bit his lip then looked out of the window again.

But after while, the turbulence didn't stop, but it got worse, then the roaring of the plane began to cease, Rouge had woken up because of the strong turbulence, "what's going on Shad?" she asked nervous. Shadow looked at her "I don't know!" said Shadow grabbing her hand.

"What's going on Amy!" cried Cream in a terrified voice, Cheese too let out a terrified Chao noise, Amy grasped Cream and Cheese "I don't know!" she whispered, Sonic and Tails began to get worried too. Knuckles gripped the seat and bit his lip, Silver and Blaze embraced each other in fear, and the Chaotix began to get scared too.

Just then, the planes engine died completely, then it hovered for a little bit, then began to fall forwards, as it did, Cream screamed, the Chaotix held onto each other in terror, Knuckles screamed and the others all held onto their seats. Rouge began crying in terror and clung onto Shadow, Blaze also screamed and held onto Silver.

As the plane began to plummet towards the ground, the stewards and stewardesses began to run up and down the plane aisles shouting instructions, Sonic grabbed a hold of the seat and began to yell in fear, as the plane began to fall, the pressure caused the side of the plane to get ripped away.

"Oh Shit!" screamed Knuckles, as the side was ripped away, some passengers got pulled out by the air pressure, Blaze grabbed a hold of Silver to stop him from getting pulled out. "We're gonna crash!" screamed Amy as she grasped a hold of her seat. As the plane shook violently, a female weasel stewardess got flung forward and she smacked at the front, the team then heard the horiffic sounds of bones cracking before she fell dead.

Cream began to scream and cry in terror, and clung onto Amy as the plane continued to hurtle towards the ground far below, Amy held onto her and shut her eyes waiting for the impact to kill them, after a while the plane hit the ground with a strong impact and she smacked her head against the seat, then everything went black and silent……….


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**LOST**

When Amy came too, they weren't moving anymore and darkness was all around, she sat up, her head was throbbing with pain from where she had been hit and she felt a little dizzy.

She looked round her at the broken plane and the motionless passengers, "Cream?" she whispered weakly "Sonic? Tails?" she slowly sat up and looked around, she then saw Cream and Cheese next to her laying forward looking dazed. "Cream!" cried Amy "Cheese are you ok?"

Cream looked up at Amy "I…I think so Amy" whispered Cheese softly "Chao! Chao!" whimpered Cheese. Amy then heard groans coming from the middle of the plane, she then saw Vector sit up rubbing his head groaning, then he heard Espio squeak "owww! Somebody pinched me!" "Sorry!" came a high kid's voice "awww!" Vector moaned "I was having a good dream! Awww!"

Just then Froggy appeared from behind one of the wreaked seats and began to ribbit and hop about in stress, "wha?" Big's voice came "are we there already?" "Blaze!" Silver's panicked voice was then heard from the other side "are you ok?" "yes Silver!" came Blaze's voice "I'm fine!"

Amy then got out of her seat worried "oh my God!" she cried looking at the wreaked damaged plane, the crushed seats and the flickers of electricity from the busted lights "we've crashed!" She looked across to The Chaotix, Silver, Blaze and Big who were still dazed and not sure what was going on. "Is everyone ok?" she called. She looked across to Knuckles who was holding his head.

"Oh my God Knuckles!" cried Amy "you're bleeding!" Knuckles looked up dazed at Amy, blood was pouring from a wound in his head and his violet eyes were flickering. "Amy?" he asked in a confused voice. Amy looked behind her and saw a damaged food trolley with some napkins on it.

She picked up a handful and pressed them against Knuckles's forehead, She then looked around, she then saw Sonic and Tails stagger out from their seats painfully. "Sonic, Tails?" cried Amy, Sonic shook his head as he was seeing stars and Tails looked up at the damaged plane.

"What the hell…?" he cried in shock, "Shadow? Rouge? Are you alright?" cried Amy looking to where Rouge and Shadow were sitting, Shadow emerged from behind his seat and looked around "Fucking hell!" he cried "where are we?" cried Rouge. "We've crashed!" cried Sonic.

The whole team looked around at the devastation around them, all around lay broken seats; some stewardesses were laying dead on the aisles and the rest of the passengers lay motionless and dead. Amy began crying, it seemed that only they, the Sonic Team had survived the crash.

They all huddled together, Cream began to cry and Big put his arms around the little rabbit to comfort her, Sonic and Shadow then walked over to the plane door and tried to push it open, but they couldn't. Rouge then walked up and kicked the door hard with her iron boot.

As she did, the door collapsed and it fell in front of the opening, Rouge then ventured first outside and her feet touched something soft, she looked down to discover, that she was walking on sand. She then looked up to see a wall of tall exotic trees. The rest of the team started to follow her, their fear and trauma then turned to curiosity as they looked at what was around them.

When the team stared at the area around them, they all stared in shock, "where are we?" asked Charmy, "I dunno" said Big holding Froggy close to his chest, "but it sure is pretty around here" "and quiet" said Espio.

"I'm scared!" said Cream, Amy hugged her and whispered "don't be scared Cream" Tails looked around; the trees were silhouetted against the moonlit and starry sky. "Where could we be?" asked Knuckles. "Do you think we made it to the island and the plane just crashed before it hit the airport?" asked Charmy.

Rouge then opened her wings and flew up into the sky; "Rouge?" called Sonic "Rouge?" "What are you doing up there?" called Shadow "getting a better look" called Rouge. As she flew up above the trees she tried to see if she could see any resorts or anything.

As she scanned the area she saw nothing but a vast area of trees, no sign of life or buildings. She then looked towards the ocean horizon where the moon was casting glittering white lights on the ripples; she couldn't see anything for miles.

She then flew down again and landed on the sand, "did you see anything?" said Vector. "No" said Rouge, "we're not there, we're somewhere where there's no sign of life or buildings anywhere" Everyone began to look worried, then Sonic looked back at the wreaked plane and the area around him.

"Great" he said sadly, "just great! We've crashed on an abandoned island, and the plane's wreaked…" "And no hope of getting home" said Knuckles, "thanks for that Knuckles!" growled Shadow coldly "as if we don't know that!" Knuckles snarled back at Shadow.

Cream began to cry again, and Espio walked over to comfort her, "its ok Cream" he whispered "how will we get home?" sobbed Cream "we're lost!" Espio held her close "don't worry" he whispered "we'll be ok" Shadow then looked up angrily at Amy "it's you're fault Amy!" he snarled, his red eyes flashing.

Amy looked shocked, "my fault?" she cried "what do you mean it's my fault?" Shadow looked furious "as if you didn't know!" he said "you won the competition, and made us go along with you! If you hadn't entered it and won, then we wouldn't be stuck on this God damn place!"

"Shadow!" cried Rouge, "if you hadn't won!" shouted Shadow not paying attention to Rouge, "then we wouldn't be lost here!" "Do you honestly think that I intended this to happen!" shouted Amy "that's not the point!" yelled Shadow "you went and won that competition and now look at us!"

"Shadow….!" Said Rouge "calm down!" "Look it's not Amy's fault we're here!" said Rouge "we're here because the plane malfunctioned and crashed!" "And one things for certain!" said Vector "we're still alive!" "Exactly!" said Sonic. Shadow growled at Sonic.

"We're all worried Shadow" said Rouge "but we have to stick together!" Shadow was just about to answer when Tails ran over with some small branches, he had also taken off his tee-shirt which was ripped and dirty from the crash and had tied them around the branches.

"I have an idea of how we can find our way around!" he said "I've made these flaming torches so that we can find our way through this place" "Tails" said Sonic "you're a genius!" "Blaze!" said Tails holding up one of the torches "can you light the torches with your fire power?"

"With pleasure" said Blaze, she snapped her fingers and the torches lit up, "ok!" said Tails, "let's go and find somewhere, there must be some life around here!" he gave everyone a flaming torch and he then looked towards the forest "come on" he said "let's go!" and he lead the way into the forest with the team following closely behind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**New Settlement**

As they walked into the large woods Tails kept the torch up above his head, he scanned the area carefully looking to see if there was any life, Cream walked closely with Amy clasping Cheese in her arms.

Knuckles kept his fist up to the level of his eye as they walked, being wary of anything that would try and attack them, as they walked, light started to invade the forest, Sonic looked up to see the sun behind to appear through the trees. "Guys!" he said "the suns coming up!"

"That should help a lot!" said Silver as he walked "we can at least see where we're going better!" after a few minutes the forest was completely lit up and the whole area was filled with morning light. "Looks like we won't need the torches now" said Tails finding a small stream and dipping his torch in it snuffing out the flame.

The others did the same and then began to walk more into the forest. Just then Rouge's ears pricked up, she could hear the sound of rushing water, "listen!" she said, all the others stood still and listened carefully, "where's it coming from?" asked Charmy. Rouge looked towards the west "over there!" she cried.

She began to run towards the sound "hey wait Rouge!" yelled Shadow "don't run off!" the others began to follow, Rouge ran for a couple of minutes, then she stopped and looked though some low branches. Her aqua eyes widened at what she saw. There was a large sparkling clean lagoon with a rocky waterfall covered with colourful exotic flowers and leaves.

"Wow!" she cried, Shadow looked over her shoulder to see and he too gasped "wow Rouge!" he cried "what, how on Mobius?" Tails, Sonic and the others then came to look. "Wow!" cried Cream "Chao!" cried Cheese happily "water!" cried Knuckles. They all pushed their way out of the bushes to get a better look.

Tails stared at the lagoon and the waterfall and a big smile opened up, "all's not lost!" he cried "Rouge has saved us!" "How?" said Rouge confused, "well, for starters!" said Tails looking at the waterfall, we've found our water and bathing supply and this area could be our settlement!"

Everyone looked at Tails, then Sonic cried "Tails! You're a genius!" he patted the two tailed fox on the back, who blushed and said "well, thank Rouge! She's the one who found the lagoon!" Rouge then blushed and Shadow smiled at her. "so" said Tails if we are able to clear all this forest away, we can then build our settlement so we can be sheltered and safe, we'll build some huts out of logs and a watchtower…!" he began to talk about what to build, then he turned to the team.

"Okay then" said Tails, "Knuckles, Rouge" he looked at Knuckles and Rouge. "You two knock down these trees! Sonic, Shadow, you cut the trees into logs, Silver, use your levitation powers to lift them into piles!"

"Ok Tails!" said Sonic, Silver and Shadow together, "with pleasure Tails" said Rouge, "right on!" said Knuckles, "stand clear!" said Rouge as she got ready to kick. Everyone stood back and Rouge jumped in the air and kicked the tree truck with all her might, as she did, her iron boot sliced through the trunk and the tree fell to the ground.

Knuckles cracked his fists and then began to pound at the tree trunks until they too fell to the ground, as he continued to pound down the trees, Tails would direct them to where they needed to cut down more trees. Finally a large area was formed where lots of trees lay.

Silver then used his powers to lift the trees and line them up in rows, then Shadow and Sonic used their spin dash attacks to cut them into logs, their sharp quills sliced through the logs and soon neatly cut logs were made. Everyone cheered, then Silver used his powers again to pile up the logs neatly so the area was clear.

"Great work guys!" said Tails, "now we have an area we need to clear it of this undergrowth", he looked towards the others, "Vector, Espio, Charmy, Big, go back to the wreckage and see what you can find that might help us to clear this debris and also find anything else that may be useful to us!"

"Right o Tails!" the Chaotix and Big said together, Vector then lead the others away and towards the wreaked plane. When they disappeared Tails looked at the area and asked everyone who was left to pick up as much undergrowth as possible. Silver took advantage of his powers and used them to lift heavy stuff like rocks and tree trunks.

Knuckles picked up one large rock and began to carry it away, as he did, it slipped out of his hands and landed on his foot, as it did, the echidna let out a loud yell, and began to jump up and down holding his sore foot. Sonic and Shadow who were watching began laughing.

"Are you ok Mr Knuckles?" asked Cream with concern. "Sure I'm fine!" growled Knuckles, red in the face from the pain in his foot and from embarrassment, Sonic and Shadow then stopped laughing and then began to carry on picking up the debris.

Meanwhile at the plane, The Chaotix and Big were searching through the wreckage to see what they could find. They were looking in the luggage compartment under the plane Charmy was looking through some packages, he then shouted for Vector when he found a package of gardening tools.

"hey check this out Boss!" yelled the kid bee pulling a large package off a pile of luggage, "gardening tools!" he pushed it in front of Vector, Vector looked in the suitcase at all the tools and grinned "well done Charmy!" he said brightly "lets get these back to the others!"

Big had also rummaged through some bags and found some large bags with camping mats and blankets, Espio saw what he had found and clapped his hands, "I never thought I'd say this Big" he said "but you're a genius! You've found some stuff for us to sleep on!"

Big looked at Espio confused "I what…?" he asked, "never mind!" said Espio, he walked over and picked up the bags, "come on then!" said Vector "let's get back!" "Sure thing boss!" said Charmy.

When they arrived back, the area was almost cleared, Tails was overjoyed at what Big and the Chaotix found and immediately got everyone to work at clearing the area with the gardening tools they had found.

After almost two hours the area was completely cleared, Tails then looked at the logs, "ok, well done everyone!" he said "now with these logs we can build our settlement!" He then turned to Knuckles, Vector and Silver, "Vector, Knuckles use your strength to lift the logs, and Silver, use your powers" he turned to Charmy and Amy, "Amy, you will nail these logs together at the bottom, Charmy will do the top" Tails went around giving everyone duties and tasks, when he was done, everyone set to work.

Hours went by, then finally the settlement was built, the team stood back and admired proudly at what they built, There were three big huts on small thick silts made from thick logs where they could sleep in, and they had built a dining hall, a Bedouin style tent made from logs and blankets for relaxing and socialising, a couple of outhouses, one for males and the other for females, and also a watchtower that stood at the treetops.

"Where would we be without you Tails!" said Sonic patting his two tailed fox friend on the back, Tails blushed and nodded "I do my best!" he said modestly. The rest of the team chuckled. "There's just one thing!" said Espio, "what's that?" asked Vector looking down at the purple chameleon. "What do we eat?" asked Espio.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Coping**

The team looked at each other and began to wonder, "Food" said Big "where do we get it?" said Charmy, "there sure are no shops around here!" Sonic had a thought, then his eyes lit up as he thought of a plan, "there could be some stuff on the plane!" "and there could be stuff around the island" said Rouge "I can go and look"

"Big!" said Tails, "you're good at fishing!" you can go and find some fish for us?" Big looked at the fishing rod he was always carrying and nodded "fishing!" he said "sounds fun huh Froggy?" he said looking at Froggy who hopped in excitement. "So if Big goes and looks for fish, Rouge, you go and explore and see if there's any wild fruit of anything that we can eat, the rest of us will go and search the plane to see if there's any food in the plane"

"Sure thing Tails" said Vector and Knuckles together, Rouge then was about to turn away to fly up into the sky to look for food, but before she could fly away, she was stopped by Shadow who had grabbed her arm. "What is it Shadow?" she asked, a little irritated.

"I'm not letting you go out there by yourself Rouge" said Shadow "I'm coming with you" Rouge looked a little bit surprised, but then she smiled, knowing that someone cared about her. "Ok Shadow" she said, "Hold onto my feet" she hovered in midair and Shadow grabbed hold of her ankles.

She then lifted into the air and Shadow kept a hold of her feet tightly, they flew high above the trees Rouge began to scan the area looking around to see if she could find trees that bore fruit. They flew over the area for a while until Shadow spotted a tree not far away.

"Rouge!" he called out "over there!" he let go of one of her ankles so he could point, Rouge saw and then began to fly towards the area, she gently set Shadow down and then looked up at a small tree that held some red and pink fruits. "Well spotted Shadow!" she said happily "it's a pomegranate tree!"

She looked at its juicy ripe fruit, "we can pick some of these!" she said excitedly, she then wondered "what are we going to put them in?" Shadow saw her ponder and took off his black tee-shirt; he then began to tie the sleeves and neckline to make a bag. Rouge saw him do that.

"Here" said Shadow handing him the shirt "it'll help!" "Shad" said Rouge "you're a genius!" she then began to pick some of the fruit off the low branches, Shadow helped, as he pulled down some high branches. As he did Rouge couldn't help but stare at his naked chest.

She looked at the muscles on his body and the way they pulsed as he pulled the branches down for her so she could pick more fruit. She then shook her head and began to place more tasty fruit into the tee-shirt. When it was full, Rouge nodded at Shadow and they decided to head back to the settlement.

When they arrived, the team was gathered around a pile of food that they had found from the wreaked plane. Big had caught a lot of fish, Vector, Espio and Charmy had found some vegetables. Sonic and Knuckles had found some packaged foods like crisps and chocolate, there sure were a lot of boxes.

When Rouge and Shadow arrived Tails looked at the tee-shirt full of pomegranates and was delighted, "I believe we now have enough food to last us a while!" he beamed "until we're rescued!" "if we ever get rescued!" said Knuckles sadly. Just then Amy and Cream came into the clearing carrying some bags.

"Look everybody!" said Amy "Cream and I found some more blankets and shawls for warmth!" "Well done Amy!" cried Tails happily "I guess we'll be ok for a while!" Amy smiled and blushed. Tails then looked at Blaze, the sun was going down and it was starting to get colder.

"Blaze" he asked "can you get a fire going?" "with pleasure!" said Blaze, she gathered up some sticks and leaves then she snapped her fingers and made a fire. "I suppose we'll be cooking over an open fire!" said Tails. "Man!" said Knuckles in a sarcastic tone "I love the great outdoors!"

Sonic glared at the echidna and sat down on a large log by the fire, Amy sat next to him along with Cream. Rouge, as she was wearing her trademark pink and black outfit, which made her arms bare, began to shiver so she went to sit closer to the fire and put her hands close to the flames.

Tails then picked up some of the fish that Big had caught, he then picked up a large frying pan that they had found in the wreaked plane and put some of the fish in it. As he cooked them, it began to get darker and the wind began to blow. Cream began to get a little scared; Cheese began to make scared Chao sounds.

"What do you think might be here at night?" she whispered, "oh don't worry Cream" said Sonic "we're all here to protect you!" "yeah!" said Tails "no worries Cream!" Rouge rubbed her arms more, then Shadow moved closer to her to put an arm around her to keep her warm and he did.

After a while, Tails began passing around fried fish to the team, he put the fish on some plastic plates found in the wreckage and handed them around. Sonic took a bit out of his fish and smiled "hmmm" he said "a chilli dog it ain't! But it's one good dish!" Tails blushed happily "thank you Sonic!" he said.

The others all agreed, "I don't know what we'd do without you Tails!" said Amy, "you astound me!" "You sure do Tails!" said Espio with a mouthful of fish. Shadow took a bite out of his fish but then spluttered, "You ok Shad?" asked Espio. Shadow coughed then looked up with his eyes watering.

"I nearly swallowed a bone" he said in a strange voice, Rouge smiled at him, "it's nice though yeah?" she asked "yeah" said Shadow taking another bite out of his fish. Sonic then looked up at the huts, "So where do we sleep?" he asked as he stared at the large huts.

"Who sleeps where?" asked Tails "yeah" said Sonic, Tails looked at everyone before making up his mind, "ok, we'll have to be split" he scratched his head, "ok, Vector, Espio, Charmy, Big and Froggy will take the first hut" he then looked at the girls "Blaze, Rouge, Amy and Cream, you will take the middle hut, and the rest of us…" he looked at Knuckles, Sonic, Shadow and Silver, "we'll take the last one"

"Ok" everyone said "seems fair" said Blaze, Shadow sighed, he looked at Rouge again and wished he was sleeping in the same hut as her, he had hoped that Rouge would turn to him for protection like she had done before when they were on missions whilst here if she got afraid at night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**The First N****ight**

When the team got into their huts, they settled down on their new beds made from camping mattresses and blankets. In the girls hut, Cream and Cheese snuggled under their blanket, but Cream was scared, outside the hut she could hear noises like rustling and animal growls.

Amy and Blaze saw she was frightened and crawled up to her, "you ok Cream?" asked Amy, Cream looked at Amy with her terrified eyes, "I'm scared Amy" she whispered "it's so dark and creepy" Amy put her arms around the rabbit and hugged her. "It'll be ok Cream" said Amy "nothings going to hurt you"

"What are all those noises?" whispered Cream "oh just animals or something" said Rouge who was lying on her back looking up that the wooden ceiling watching the shadow's dance. "Like what exactly?" said Amy "oh just animals" said Rouge "but they won't come near any Mobian structure unless threatened"

"If you say so" said Amy, she looked down at Cream "it'll be fine Cream" said Amy "we're here to protect you" Blaze nodded, she leaned back against the wall, "I wonder what tomorrow will be like" she said "I wonder if we'll be able to find a way to get help or anything"

"I'm homesick too Blaze" said Amy "I want my mummy" said Cream, "Chao!" said Cheese, Amy bit her lip, "we'll be ok Cream" she said "we'll find our way home, one day" "when?" said Rouge looking across to Amy "I dunno" said Amy. "Can we think about something else girls" said Blaze, she was closing her eyes "I'm getting sleepy now!"

"Ok" said Amy with a sigh, she looked at cream "just try and get some sleep Cream" she said "we'll be ok" Cream and Cheese lay back and rested their heads, Amy then began to stroke Cream's head, she had seen Vanilla do that Everytime Cream had been upset for woken from a nightmare, she had done that to soothe her daughter. After a while Cream began to slip off to sleep.

In the hut where the Chaotix and Big were, Big and Vector were snoring so loudly, Charmy was losing the will to live and Espio was trying to meditate but found it very difficult. Charmy frowned at the two snoring Mobians, "I wish I could find a way to make them stop snoring!" said Charmy.

"I don't know how Charmy" said Espio, "I am at least trying to blot out those horrible noises" he said looking at them. Charmy threw his hands in the air, "I'm gonna sleep outside, I bet it's quieter!" "No Charmy" said Espio "if you go out there you're gonna get yourself hurt!"

"Well I don't wanna be in the same hut as these two loud snoring honks!" shouted Charmy, "SSSHHHH!!" said Espio in a loud whisper, "not so loud you idiotic pipsqueak! You'll wake them up!" He looked out the door towards the other hut where Tails, Knuckles, Silver, Tails and Shadow were sleeping.

Meanwhile, in there hut, Sonic was staring at the ceiling, Knuckles was tossing and turning, Shadow was laying on his side, Tails was playing with a small pocket knife that he was twirling on his finger, and Silver was using his powers to levitate a small stick out of boredom.

They almost jumped out of the skins when Espio and Charmy appeared through the door, "hey you guys!" cried Charmy "can we stay in your hut?" "Why's that?" said Shadow with a slight snarl seeing the kid bee fly in. "We can't sleep!" said Charmy, "Big and Vector snore too loudly!"

"We just want some peace and quiet guys" said Espio, "I cannot meditate with those big guys snores!" Silver took his eyes off the stick and looked at Espio and Charmy, as he did, the stick dropped to the floor, Sonic sighed at them "alright, you can sleep in our hut"

"Terrific!" cried Charmy, "thanks guys!" he ran to a corner with his sleeping bag and found himself a spot to sleep on "and keep it down will ya?" snarled Shadow as he lay down in his sleeping bag. Charmy grinned sheepishly and lay down, Espio lay his sleeping bag down and lay on his back.

"Thanks guys" said Charmy "goodnight!" he lay back on his back and fell asleep, Espio too rolled on his side and fell asleep, Sonic, Silver and Shadow stared at them for a while and then lay down. As they did the wind howled and they could hear the trees rustling outside. Sonic pulled his sleeping bag over himself and shivered, he knew it was going to be a long night….


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about the wait! I had Writer's block! I hate it! **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Eight**

**What is this place?**

The next morning, the team were awakened by a strong smell of food coming from outside, Sonic sat up and licked his lips, it certainly smelt nice, he looked across to Silver and Shadow who were sleeping soundly next to him. He shook Silver and Shadow to wake them. Needless to say they weren't happy about being woken up.

"What faker?" growled Shadow sleepily, Sonic looked excited, "I can smell Tails is cooking breakfast!" Silver looked up "food?" he whispered, "yep!" said Sonic happily; he then walked over to Charmy and Espio "come on you two! Grub!" The two Mobians climbed out of bed, Charmy was about to protest but he perked up when the smell of food hit his nose.

"Oh Boy!" he cried "we eat!" he then flew out of the hut quickly knocking Sonic down like a skittle who fell on Shadow's stomach as he tried to get up" "Ugghh!" growled Shadow "get off me faker!" "Sorry" said Sonic as he picked himself up and helped Shadow up.

Shadow rubbed his stomach where he nearly had the breath knocked out of him, she then looked across to Silver who rubbed his eyes and sat up, Shadow helped him up then they followed Sonic out of the hut. When they stepped out they saw Tails cooking something over a fire.

"What's for breakfast?" someone called from the middle hut. The boys turned to see Amy, Cream, Cheese, Rouge and Blaze come out of their hut. Blaze yawned and stretched as she walked out of her hut. "I found some meat in a cooler on the plane" said Tails, "sausages, bacon!"

"Yum!" cried Sonic zooming over to sit next to Tails. Big stared at the sizzling sausages and his mouth watered, "boy am I hungry!" he said. Tails smiled and began to hand everyone a plate of food. When everyone had some food on their laps, they all turned to look around the place.

"I wonder where we are exactly" said Charmy; "it sure is a strange place" said Cream "Chao Chao!" said Cheese, "we must be somewhere exotic" said Amy, "judging by these flowers and trees" "…and we're far away from home" said Knuckles with a sigh "you can say that again" said Sonic with a mouthful of sausage.

"If we could only find out" said Tails, "then maybe we'll feel more safe" said Tails, "knowing where we are and all" the others agreed, "Well" said Sonic standing up "looks like another adventure for us all!" "You bet!" said Shadow unenthusiastically. "Awww come on!" said Sonic "you never know what we may find!"

"Like what blue-boy?" asked Knuckles "I dunno!" said Sonic "use your imagination!" "are you saying I don't use my head? Stupid!" growled Knuckles "no!" said Sonic "all I'm saying is there is adventure around this place…and don't call me stupid!" he pushed Knuckles, and knuckles pushed back, Espio and Shadow then pulled them apart and told them to shut up.

"Come on guys!" said Sonic "if we take our time to explore who knows what we'll find!" "do you…do you think we may be able to find a way or maybe even someone to help us get off this island?" said Charmy. "Good question" said Vector. "Well…" said Tails "I don't see any harm in us exploring" "now you're talking!" said Sonic. "Ok" said Shadow "let's do it!!" "Of course!" said Charmy "after breakfast" he shoved another sausage into his mouth.

Much later, Tails looked at everyone and began to decide on teams, "ok, this place is huge, but we shouldn't go off alone, so if I divide you lot into teams, we'll all take a different direction, and all meet back here before the sun sets" Everyone nodded, "ok, Chaotix, Big, you four go East" the Chaotix, Big and Froggy nodded.

"Girls" said Tails, "you lot go west, and see what you can find" the girls nodded "Shadow, Sonic, you head North, whilst Knuckles, Silver and I head South" Shadow and Sonic nodded "ok" said Tails, if we all go off in these directions, see what we can find, then head back here before sunset"

Everyone nodded "ok, and to avoid yourselves getting lost, leave a trail of sticks or leaves or anything you can find to help you find your way back" everyone agreed again, "ok" said Tails, "lets go" "yeah!" said everyone, then they all headed off in different directions.

As Sonic and Shadow headed north, they fought their way through thick branches and over thick undergrowth, Sonic yelped everytime his foot got caught on the undergrowth, "I wish we could run through this!" said Sonic "don't try your luck!" said Shadow "you'll end up falling flat on your face or smacking into a tree!"

Sonic was just about to yell at his black rival when he realised what he meant, "what are we looking for anyway?" said Sonic as he fought his way through some thick undergrowth "all we can see is tree's undergrowth and stuff, nothing else much!" Shadow sighed "you can say that again!"

Meanwhile, the girls were heading west, Rouge flew ahead to see if she could see some clear paths, Amy was using her hammer to knock down any thick undergrowth and low branches.

"Man!" said Amy "I never though this place would be so full of undergrowth!" "You can say that again!" said Blaze as she nearly tripped on some weeds, "it sire is scary" said Cream "Chao!" said Cheese as if agreeing with her. Rouge looked on ahead trying to see what she could see through the trees and undergrowth.

"Look I see something!" she called, "what can you see Rouge?" called Blaze "fruit trees!" she flew towards what she had seen, the others followed her eagerly. Finally they came to an area where they were lots of exotic fruits growing on trees. "Wow!" said Cream "Rouge found some fruit! So we can have food!"

"Chao!" cried Cheese, Blaze beamed "well done Bat-girl!" she cried, Amy walked up to the tree, "good work Rouge!" she called, she then lifted her hammer. "Ok girls" said Amy "if you lot run under the tree, see if you can catch as much fruit as you can!"

"Ok Amy!" called Blaze as she got ready to catch some fruit, Cream and Cheese also ran under it, as did Rouge. Amy then began to ram the trunk to make the tree shake. As the tree shook, the other girls ran underneath to catch the fruit. As Blaze and Rouge ran underneath to catch the fruit, Cream and Cheese would pick up the fruit that had fallen and put it in a pile nearby ready to take it back to camp.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the island, Sonic and Shadow were still exploring, Sonic scanned the area, and Shadow looked above, "Let's face it!" said Shadow "we've been walking for miles! There's nothing around!"

"Yeah…" said Sonic "I think you're right, let's just head back to the camp…." Just then he looked up to see something that was showing through the trees, and it didn't look like more forest or undergrowth. "Wait a sec!" said Sonic "Shad! I think I saw something!"

"What can you see?" said Shadow, Sonic walked forward, pushing a branch in front of him, as he did he squinted his eyes, "hmmm, that's weird" he said, he let go of the branch he pushed and it sprung back. But Sonic had forgotten that Shadow was right behind him, the next thing that happened, Sonic heard a yell behind him.

He looked around and saw Shadow with the branch in his face, "opps!" he cried "sorry Pal!" he cried, Shadow then emerged from behind the bush, holding his nose which was starting to bleed a little, and his angry eyes fixed on his blue rival" "Watch where you're throwing branches! Blue-Boy!" he growled, he picked up a large leaf and wrapped it around his nose to stop the bleeding.

Sonic looked sheepish, then turned to look ahead, "wow!" he said walking forward, he pushed some branches aside and suddenly his eyes went wide. "Wow!" he cried "we're saved!" "What?" said Shadow **(talking in a honky voice as he still had the leaf wrapped around his bleeding nose)** pushing forward to see where Sonic was looking.

When he looked over, his jaw then dropped, "whoa!" he cried, standing there right ahead of them was a large grey metal building, "my!" said Shadow "I wonder what's there?" "I dunno!" said Sonic, getting excited seeing the large grey metal building. He then looked at Shadow with a smirk. "But…" he said "there's only one way to know! Come on! Let's go and check it out!" he then leapt over the greenery and ran towards the building, Shadow following him.

**So what is the building? What's the secret behind it's walls**

**And what will our heroes find?**

**Find out in the next chapter! And do let me know what you think!**

**Darkest Wishes**

**Bloodrayne666**


	9. Chapter 9

**Finally got another chapter up faster than I thought! I must have got my inspriration back!**

**This Chapter introduces the characters 'Val the Hedgehog', 'Jasmine the Cat' and 'Devina the Wolf', who belong to and are based on Shadowmjl, Shadrougeforever and me. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Nine**

**The Abandoned Base**

When the two hedgehogs got to the building, they ran to the large doors, Sonic then looked at the doors and then at the laser pad on the side. Shadow walked up to it, his hands began to glow yellow and he used his chaos spear to malfunction the pad, as he did, the doors opened.

"Wow!" said Sonic "good work Shadow!" he said "thanks!" said Shadow, they then walked into the building, Sonic looked around, "wow" he whispered "it's very quiet" Shadow nodded "yeah" he said "It looks like no-one's been in here for years" Sonic bit his lip and looked around, "Hello!" he called "anyone home?"

Shadow looked at the walls, "hey Sonic!" he said "this place reminds me of Eggman's bases back home" Sonic looked at the ebony hedgehog then nodded "hey" he said "you could be right Shadow" he then looked at the walls again and saw a symbol. "Hey!" he cried "you are right in fact! This is one of Eggman's bases!"

Shadow's ruby eyes widened "wow!" he cried "but why did the doctor have a base here I wonder?" Sonic shook his head "how should I know" he said. Shadow looked around and saw some cameras that looked like security cameras. "Wow!" he cried "looks like it was in use before"

Sonic waved his hand in front of one of the cameras, "it's not working!" he said "it's dead!" Shadow sighed "it must be abandoned!" he said, "let's just go" he turned to walk back towards the doors but then Sonic grabbed his arm. "What?!?" said Shadow irritated.

"Come on Shad!" said Sonic "we can at least explore!" Shadow stared at Sonic "I mean what could happen?", Shadow looked at his rival for a long time then thought "ok why not" they walked down the hallway and soon they came to a large door on the side, Shadow's ears pricked up as he heard a whirring sound coming from inside.

"Hey!" he said grabbing Sonic's white shirt "you hear that?" "What?" asked Sonic, "shh!" said Shadow, he walked towards the door, Shadow pressed his ear against the door and his red eyes widened, "sounds like something is alive in there!" he said. Sonic pressed his own ear to the door and nodded "I hear it too!" he said.

Shadow then saw another keypad, he took his fist and punched it, as he did the keyboard malfunctioned and the door opened, Shadow and Sonic looked in and they just stood and stared. "What the hell…?!?" cried Sonic. Shadow walked in and saw three large capsules that were glowing white light.

"Whoa!" cried Sonic "what the…." He walked up to one of them to have a closer look, as did Shadow, Sonic looked at one of the capsules, and he then saw a label hanging the end of the capsule. He picked it up and had a look. 'VAL THE HEDGEHOG' "Val the Hedgehog?" said Sonic.

"Huh?" said Shadow, he walked over and looked at the capsule next to it, he saw the label and picked it up 'JASMINE THE CAT' Shadow's eyes widened, he then looked at the last capsule, he picked up the label and read it. 'DEVINA THE WOLF' Sonic looked up at Shadow "do you think these are new artificial life forms?" he asked.

"I dunno" said Shadow, Sonic stood up and looked into the first capsule. As he did, his jaw dropped, inside the capsule was a sleeping brown hedgehog that looked very much like him and Shadow, the hedgehog had red stripes in his quills and he was wearing a black skull shirt with black trousers and black shoes, his hands were folded on his chest, on his wrists were two spiked wristbands and around his head was a black headband.

"Wow!" said Shadow "another hedgehog that looks like us! This is weird!" "You said it" said Sonic "I wonder what he is or who exactly he is" "beats me" said Shadow, he walked over to the capsule next to it. He looked in and saw a pretty female black cat sleeping there.

Her fur was all midnight black, she had shoulder length wavy hair, which didn't cover her pointed ears. She was wearing a black crop tee-shirt and a short black shirt over black leggings, with knee high boots. "Wow!" said Sonic "she's a pretty thing" he said, Shadow then looked into the last capsule.

In that he saw it was a sleeping female white wolf with long black hair that came past her shoulders which didn't cover her white pointed ears. She was wearing a tight leather corset top with leather trousers and knee high boots. "Wow!" said Shadow "these Mobians are strange, I wonder what they're doing here?"

Sonic had a look at the wolf then looked up at a table, "hey look!" he said pointing over to the table, it had some weapons on it. He especially was fascinated by the sword that lay on the side. "Hey check this out!" he said picking up the sword and admiring it.

Shadow stared at it, then he saw some leather armbands on the table, "I wonder what these are" he questioned, he picked them up and studied them, he then saw a button on the end of it, he pressed it, as he did, a long razor sharp blade came out of it. Shadow almost dropped the armband in shock, and Sonic almost jumped out of his skin.

"Bloody hell!" cried Sonic "what is that!" Shadow looked at the bladed armband and his red eyes narrowed. "It's an armblade!" he said "do you remember that game I have back home?" Sonic looked at Shadow "Bloodrayne!" said Shadow "we played it together at my house remember?"

Sonic then remembered "oh yes!" he cried "Bloodrayne!" "She had these armblades that she used to attack and kill enemies!" Shadow nodded "it's what one of these guys here uses!" Sonic then found a leather belt that had some weapons in them such as some small daggers.

Shadow then found a small disk on the table, he picked them up to have a look, "Wow!" he cried, "it's a disk of some kind!" "What do you think has on it?" asked Sonic Shadow studied the disk, then looked at the three capsules then at the weapons. "It must be about these Mobians here" said Shadow. "And look!" said Sonic "there's a computer over there!" Shadow looked excited "then let's find out!" he said walking over to the computer with the disk.

**So what are the secrets of Val the Hedgehog, Jasmine the Cat and Devina the Wolf?**

**Find out in the next chapter! Don't miss it!**

**Darkest Wishes!**

**Bloodrayne666**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Secrets and Discoveries**

Meanwhile, the rest of the Sonic Team and the Chaotix had met back at the settlement, they had each made a trail so they had been able to find their ways back. The Chaotix and Big had come back with more food as Espio had managed to find a herd of wild deer and had used his ninja knives he had recovered off the damaged plane to catch a couple and Vector was carrying the two over his strong shoulders.

The girls had come back with armfuls of fruit they had found, whilst Tails, Silver and Knuckles had come back with firewood and more stuff that would help in the settlement. As they met together they began to wonder what was keeping Sonic and Shadow.

"I wonder where they are?" asked Cream "Beats me" said Tails, "I hope nothings happened to them" "me too" said Amy "oh don't worry" said Vector "those two hedgies know what their doing! I'm sure they're fine" "Yeah!" said Knuckles "they're big boys! They can take care of themselves!" "If you say so" said Amy in a worried voice.

Back at the base, Shadow had got the computer up and started and he was trying to hack into the system, "Even the Doctor didn't want anyone discovering these three Mobians so much he refused to lock the computers without a password!"

Shadow continued to try and hack into it, "ok, I think I know!" he typed in another password and the message finally said 'ACCESS ALLOWED' "Great work!" cried Sonic, he picked up the disk and inserted it into the computer. Finally a system came up and three pictures appeared of the three Mobians.

"I got in!" cried Shadow, he moved the mouse to the picture of Val and clicked on it, "Whoa!" the two hedgehogs in awe as they began to read the profile:

**Val the Hedgehog**

**Age:** _Immortal_

**Species:** _Hedgehog_

**Powers:** _Chaos Control, Chaos Sphere, Chaos Blast, Hellfire, Flame Sword, Burning Meteor, Dragon-Breath, Demon form_

**Weapons:** _Katana Sword, Handguns_.

**History:** _His past seemed really strange as I analysed him, due to his appearance and red eyes, he's proved to be a demon released from Hell to do a task, which was to destroy Mobius. _

_He was murdered by what is thought to be a Satanic Cult, although I can never grab who or what murdered him or the reason why. After his murder he was condemned to eternal damnation where he became the Demon of the Apocalypse._

_When he was resurrected by non other than the Devil himself, he set out to do his task, he had full intentions to destroy the earth, but he bided his time, he wandered the world killing and torturing anyone who got in his way. Finally he came across Jasmine the Cat who he took under his wing after she begged him to help her. After she helped him regain his humanity he decided not to destroy Mobius knowing Jasmine who he cared so deeply about lived on it, after making his descion, he travelled around Mobius with Jasmine until they met up with Devina and became a team, a family to look out and protect each other. _

Sonic looked at Shadow and gulped "a Demon of the Apocalypse?" Shadow bit his lip, "whoa!" he said "but if the Cat-Girl helped him regain his humanity…" "Yeah" said Sonic, "but I still feel nervous" Shadow looked back at the screen and read on. He clicked on the female black cat's picture and her profile came up:

**Jasmine the Cat:**

**Age:** _Immortal_

**Species:** _Cat_

**Powers:** _Elemental Powers (the ability to control the elements, Earth, Air, Fire, Water). Rock Hand, Tsunami, Gale Force, Phoenix Dragon._

**Weapons:** _Daggers, Guns._

**History:** _Jasmine was an orphan struggling on the streets and is teaching herself how to survive by thieving and fighting and killing those who tried to harm her. When I questioned her, I don't know how she became an orphan as she couldn't remember herself. _

_She was abandoned on the street as a young child, yet she couldn't remember how old she was, all she can remember is waking up in the streets with nothing but a name and the fact that she was abandoned with no-one to love. _

_One day she was sitting in the city trying to hide from the rain and cold in Winter, she was dying until Val showed up and she begged him to help her, which he refused at first but eventually agreed to help her, saving her life and giving her the love and protection she craved and desired. In my opinion she is a goddess in Mobian form because of her powers and immortality._

"Good God!" cried Sonic "that's a sad story" Shadow nodded "A Goddess?" he said "I don't believe a word of it!" Shadow then clicked on the picture of the female white wolf and began to read her profile.

**Devina the Wolf:**

**Age:** _Immortal (possibly more than 20 years old)_

**Species:** _Wolf_

**Powers:** _Devil's Slash, Mystic Spirit, Teleportation, Shape shifts into a real wolf, disappearing, flight._

**Weapons:** _Armblades_

**History:** _This Mobian certainly has a tragic past, She is apparently a vampire, yet stronger than the average vampire with her dark magic, yet she exposed vulnerability to sunlight, and she hates Crucifixes and holy water. _

_She was a mortal Mobian before by the name of Anna, but when she was 21 she was attacked by a vampire, Craven, he had killed her and she was later found and resurrected by a powerful group of Witches, The Dark Covenant. They kept her and tortured her with their rituals and magic, until she finally broke free and wandered the world of Mobius killing many Mobians to satisfy her hunger for living blood. _

_Because of her bloodlust she killed her entire family by draining them dry, then she continued her lost wandering as an outcast until she met Jasmine and Val who took her under their wing and she became a member of their team. _

Sonic rubbed his neck, "I don't like the sound of that!" he said with a gulp, Shadow nodded, "the real question is though" said Shadow "What would Eggman want with these three Mobians?" "I have no idea!" said Sonic. Shadow then clicked on the print button and began to print the profiles of Val, Jasmine and Devina.

"We gotta show the others!" said Shadow, he grabbed the printed copies and began to pile them up in order, Sonic looked back at the capsules and began to walk towards them, he leaned on one of them and looked at Jasmine. "She sure is a pretty creature" he thought.

"I got the stuff printed!" said Shadow cheerfully, he grabbed the papers, "come on!" he said walking towards the door, "we better get back before everyone starts wondering where we are!" Sonic nodded in agreement, he ran past the capsule and towards Shadow, as he did, his hand brushed against Val's capsule hitting a small keyboard…..


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**New Guys in Town**

Sonic and Shadow fought their way back through the forests and undergrowth following the trail they originally left back to the settlement, they finally reached the settlement just as the sun was beginning to set.

When they arrived, the team all turned to them, "Sonic!" cried Amy running up to her blue hero and throwing her arms around him, "oooooffff!" cried Sonic as he was almost knocked off balance as the pink hedgehog glomped him "Take it easy!" "Where have you been we were so worried!" cried Amy "we're fine!" cried Sonic breathlessly "please let me go!"

Rouge ran up to Shadow and hugged him, Shadow was really surprised, but he put his arms around her, his cheeks were becoming redder than his stripes as he felt the bat-girls huge breasts against his chest. "Where were you?" cried Rouge worried "we were frantic"

"Rouge" said Shadow holding her shoulders as she let go of him, "you never believe what we found!", Sonic then began to get excited, "we found an abandoned base up North!" he said pointing upwards from where they had run, "we ran up and looked at it curiously, then we found out, it was an abandoned base of Dr Eggman!"

"DR EGGMAN!" everyone cried, "we explored the base" said Shadow "we found out it used to be run by Eggman, but the place is abandoned, it must have been abandoned for at least a year or so" "But what was really weird is we came across a room where we found three shining capsules…."

Sonic and Shadow then began to talk about what they found in the capsules and the other information they found, Shadow then began to show them the papers he had printed off the computer. Amy stared at the three pictures of the Mobians. "Val? Jasmine and Devina?" she said "I wonder what Eggman wanted with them?"

"Beats me" said Knuckles as he looked at Jasmine's picture "but that Cat sure looks hot!" "Knuckles!" cried Sonic, Knuckles shrugged "just saying!" he said holding up his hands in defence. "Hot yeah!" said Espio, "but she could sure kick your butt with those powers of hers!" "I don't like the sound of the wolf" said Cream "she sounds scary" Amy nodded, "you can say that again Cream, look at that picture of her with her blades out and blood on her lips!" she held up Devina's picture.

"I can't believe she's a vampire!" said Tails as he read her profile, "what about the hedgehog?" asked Espio "what do you make of him?" "A demon?" said Sonic "I don't believe a word of it!" "Neither do I" said Knuckles "But his powers sure sound deadly!". Vector looked at the two hedgehogs, "you didn't fiddle with the capsules did you?" he asked in a worried voice.

"No" said Shadow and Sonic together, "good" said Vector, "if you did…." His voice trailed off "they'd wake up?" said Charmy finishing the sentence for them, "yeah" said Vector, "and they'll cause havoc!" said Espio "Deadly havoc!". Everyone looked at each other worried, "let us hope they never wake up" whispered Blaze.

Meanwhile, back at the base, the capsules stood there gleaming, the wires still whirring, Val's capsule which had been disturbed by Sonic touching the keyboard began to malfunction, Val, who was sleeping inside began to stir, suddenly his eyes opened, they then began to glow, then fill with hate and anger, then Val's powerful hand punched through the glass, shattering it.

Then the angst brown hedgehog appeared, his eyes blazing, he looked around the room, trying to place where he was, he then let out a furious cry, screaming into the air. He climbed out of the capsule and looked around the room; he then saw the other two capsules.

He then walked over to one of the capsules and clawed his hands, "Chaos Sphere" he growled, then a ball of electricity appeared in his hand, he then slammed it on the keyboard and the system malfunctioned. As it did the capsule which held the white wolf shattered as a white clawed hand appeared. Then through the shattered glass, the female white wolf appeared, her eyes glowing blood red and her fangs bared.

Then the hedgehog placed his lightening filled hand on the keyboard on the capsule in the middle, as he did, it smashed open, and through the shattered top, the female black cat appeared, Val looked at the two Mobians, his eyes still glowing, "Jasmine…." He murmured "Devina…" the black cat nodded to the hedgehog, and the wolf licked her lips. "My friends…." She whispered. "We awaken…"

The hedgehog looked around and saw the computer had been disturbed, "he must have been here to experiment more on us" he growled. The Wolf then looked at the table where their weapons were. "Our weapons have been touched…!" she snarled. "What Devina?" cried the Cat "our weapons have been touched!" snarled Devina.

"They touched my sword?" snarled Val; the wolf wrinkled her nose as she sniffed the air around the table of weapons. "Someone has been here before" she snarled. Jasmine walked over to the table and found her belt of knives. She then put them around her slim waist.

Devina picked up her armbands where one of them had a blade sticking out, "they have been playing with my blades…" she growled. She slid them over her arms and strapped them around her arms, she then shoot out the other armblade on her arm to see if it was working, she then shoot them both back into the armbands.

Jasmine looked at her two friends and her eyes narrowed, "I so desperately want to find he who put us in here, and make them pay!" "I'm with you Jasmine" said Devina with a snarl, "when he experiences my wrath! He'll wish he had never been born!" Val nodded, "let's search the base first" he snarled "see if he's here!" The other two nodded, they then began to walk through the open door into the base.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**More Questions and Worries**

The next day at the settlement everyone was doing their own thing;

Cream and Cheese were playing together in the lagoon splashing each other and laughing.

Sonic was sitting on top of one the huts soaking up the rays of the sun that came through the trees whilst having his eyes closed.

Amy was talking to Rouge in the Bedouin tent whilst Blaze and Silver were talking under the shade of a tree nearby.

Tails was planning the meals for that evening.

Shadow was sitting on the rocks above the lagoon waterfall staring at the sky above,

Knuckles was sitting on the steps of one of the huts staring into space. He was probably thinking about the Master Emerald back home on Angel Island and the Chaotix were sitting in a circle near the still burning fire talking about how they were going to get off the island and get home.

"I'm telling you Espio!" said Vector "we can find a way to get home! We're detectives! We're supposed to find out more about this island and find a way to return home!" Espio sighed at Vector, "Vector, how can we possibly get home?" "Yeah boss!" said Charmy "there's no way we can find a way to attract attention to far away to get us home!"

"We can do this Charmy!" said Vector, "we just gotta think of something!" Espio sighed again, he was used to Vector's stubbornness, although he was shaking his head at the ambitious green crocodile, he did want to agree with Vector wanting to get home, even though they had been to the island for nearly three days, it seemed already like weeks.

As Amy and Rouge were talking they had decided to look at the papers Shadow had printed of Val, Jasmine and Devina, Amy traced the picture of Val, she looked at his brown fur, his red quills which looked identical to Shadow's and his intense red eyes. "He looks really handsome" she said, "yet he sounds really frightening after what we've been reading about him"

Rouge looked at the details of Val; "it says here about Val's powers, he has similar Chaos Powers like Shadow such as the ability to use Chaos Control and Chaos Blast, yet there is a power which I've never heard of here" She looked closely at the paper. "Chaos Sphere" "What?" asked Amy.

"According to the details here" said Rouge "the Chaos sphere is a ball of electric energy which is even more powerful than any other chaos power" she looked up at Shadow who continued to stare into space on top of the rocky waterfall. "maybe even more powerful than Shadow's Chaos Spear" "The other powers such as Hellfire are powerful as the flame sword is caused by a blade of flame on the Katana Sword he uses, the Burning Meteor is an attack when Val covers himself in purple flame and spins round towards his enemy, very much like Shadow and Sonic's spin dash attacks expect he's covered with fire!"

"And I think I can guess what the Dragon breath is!" said Amy, "yep" said Rouge, "he can breathe fire like a dragon" Amy nodded "how did I guess" she said in a worried voice. "I don't like the sound of this demon guy" said Rouge as she looked at his profile

"What worries me is that white wolf" said Amy "it says there she's a vampire! And those armblades she has look pretty lethal!" "Yeah" said Rouge, "also these powers she processes look pretty crafty! Mystic Spirit is a powerful attack she uses, it says here to attack when she's surrounded by enemies, what she does is produce black smoke and fog from her hands and hair and then the smoke forms into smoky black red-eyed vicious wolves and kill and injure those in their path"

"Whoa!" said Amy, "also being a shape-shifter, having the ability to turn into a real wolf must be pretty crafty!" "yeah!" said Rouge. "and the cat's powers are associated with the elements" said Rouge as she read on "her earth attack is the rock hand which she uses to grab enemies or even crush them by squeezing them, she just touches the earth with her eyes glowing green and a giant hand made out of rock can come out of the ground and grab her enemy" "wow!" said Amy.

Rouge read on, "her water attack Tsunami is when rushes of water gush from her hands, gale storm is a strong wind and Phoenix Dragon is a fire attack where streams of fire burst from her hands" "Man!" said Amy "now I'm really worried!" "Don't worry Amy" said Sonic from above the hut, "as long as they're in their capsules they cannot harm anyone!"

Meanwhile unknown to Sonic and the rest of the team, Val, Jasmine and Devina were walking through the base looking around for life. Val lead the way, he had his sword up just in case anyone would jump out on them.

Devina and Jasmine were walking behind him, "do you see anything Val?" asked Jasmine, "no" said Val, "there's nothing here" Devina walked over to some doors, "check them all!" she said. Val formed a purple fireball in his hand and threw it at one of the doors.

Jasmine formed her hand into hard rock as her eyes glowed green and punched another door knocking it down. Devina then used her leather boot and kicked other door down. "Clear!" she said "Clear!" said Jasmine, "Clear!" said Val. They looked back at each other.

"There's no-one here guys!" said Jasmine, "there's no-one working in the base! I don't know how long we've been in those damn capsules but it must have been a long time" Val then walked on ahead. "Come on girls" he said "he's gotta be here!" he lifted his sword and lead the way through the long continuing corridor.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi there! Sorry This took so long! I had writers block so I started writing Beauty's Imprisonment so I wouldn't have nothing to upload, and the good news is I've added a Shadouge lemon to make up for the long wait! **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Feelings Known**

The next day Shadow was sitting on the roof of one of the huts looking down at everyone in the camp, it was really hot and everyone was trying to keep cool. Vector was lying on the rocks near the pool with Charmy who was crossly fanning him with a huge leaf.

"Keep on waving Charmy!" said Vector, "Sure boss" said Charmy "you big lazy green bum!" he muttered under his breath. Shadow smirked looking at Charmy; Vector was punishing him by making him fan him whilst he sunbathed and Cream was playing with Cheese n the Lagoon pool. Meanwhile Sonic, Silver, Knuckles, Espio, and Tails were sitting near the fire talking about what stuff they could do on the island, such as exploring.

"I'm telling ya!" said Sonic "if we all make time to explore, we can see what other places are other things inhabit this place!" "I like it" said Espio "we do need to know more about this place" "I agree" said Silver "I'd much rather know more about this place than spend time worrying about where we are exactly"

They were interrupted by Knuckles wolf-whistling, the other males looked in his direction and saw Amy, Rouge and Blaze step out of their hut and walk towards the pool, Amy was wearing a red bikini that showed off her luscious curves, Rouge was wearing a black James Bond-like bikini, and Blaze was wearing a sexy purple string bikini "Whoa!" said Knuckles "I never thought Amy looked so sexy!"

Sonic snarled at the red echidna, his large eyes popped open and his jaw literally dropped to the floor as he stared at Amy, Knuckles couldn't keep his eyes off Rouge as she walked swaying her delicate hips, he then saw Blaze and elbowed Silver who was staring at the lavender cat in awe.

"Never thought Blaze would dress in a bikini" said Knuckles, Tails and Espio agreed, Amy then climbed up on the rocks and lowered herself into the pool, Rouge and Blaze followed her. Shadow watched them from the roof and he stared at Rouge as she got into the pool, he couldn't take his eyes of her beautiful body, her luscious curves and those huge bouncy supple breasts that screamed at him to squeeze them.

The girls got into the pool and began to swim and bath, Amy splashed Blaze who retaliated and splashed her back, Rouge then swam over to the waterfall and began to shower underneath it, she opened her arms and arched her head back letting the cool water cover her in its embrace.

Shadow almost melted as he watched the white bat, he lay on his stomach on the flat roof and admired her body as she stood under the waterfall, letting the water pour over her, As Shadow continued to stare he began to wonder how he could catch Rouge on her own so he could tell her his true feelings to her.

Back at the base, Val, Jasmine and Devina continued to walk down the corridor and look around, "we've been looking for God knows how long!" said Devina "and there's no-one here!"

Val sighed, "He must have left the base!" Jasmine looked confused "but how come we were released from the pods, "someone else must have been here" snarled Devina, "if not Razor" said Jasmine "then who?" Devina then saw the large doors, she then saw the sun shining through, "if there's no-one around in the base, they must be outside in the forest" she said.

"Then we must go and look for them!" said Val, "I so wanna see who opened the pods and released us! Then they'll wish they'd never been born!" Jasmine nodded, "but wait Val!" she said "what!?!" snarled Val impatiently "we can't go out there yet!" said Jasmine, "why not?" growled Val, his eyes glowing red.

Jasmine nodded towards Devina who looked at the sunbeams, "I'll burn" she said "I'm a vampire in case you forgot!" Val's eyes returned to normal as he realised "oh yeah" he said, a bead of sweat ran down the back of his head. Well, lets go and find somewhere to rest until it get's dark" he said. The wolf and cat nodded and followed Val back up the corridor.

When night fell back at the camp Rouge was sitting outside the huts, she couldn't sleep; she had been sitting staring at the sparkling lagoon with its waterfall, she dipped her feet into the water and began to gently splash her feet in it, the ripples made the full moon reflected on it shatter.  
As she was daydreaming she heard a voice behind her, "are you ok Rouge" Rouge turned around and saw Shadow walking up behind her, Rouge sighed and looked back at the water, "are you still afraid about if we'll ever get home?" said Shadow. Rouge nodded.  
"I know we've been here for a week and I miss home" said Rouge "I wonder what everyone will think, will they look hard enough to find us?" she continued to stare at the moon on the lagoon that sparkled on the ripples and on the waterfall "what if they've given up hope?". Shadow walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist.  
Rouge's eyes widened but she soon felt at ease and comforted, then she rested her head back against him, "you're not alone Rouge" said Shadow "we all are afraid, Cream was crying herself to sleep earlier because she misses her mother, it had to take both Amy, Blaze and Big to calm her down"  
Rouge looked back at Shadow, her expression still sad, yet a little comforted. Shadow then smirked "I'll show you something that might make you smile" he whispered. He took her hand, pulled her up, then led her to the beach. When they got there, Rouge was amazed.  
The sky was really clear and there the stars were shining brightly like diamonds and the moon added a silvery light across the clear white sand and the rippling sea. The sky was so clear Rouge could see the Milky Way, "oh Shadow" she whispered "it's so beautiful"  
Shadow smiled "it's like a whole blanket of diamonds" Rouge added, "and the light of the moon makes it so peaceful" Shadow smirked and then pulled Rouge onto the sand with him. "Even though we're lost and stuck on this island, we still have each other" he said.  
Rouge looked towards him" I know Shadow" she whispered, "I don't feel so lonely and frightened as you're here" Shadow blushed, but he smiled, "I'll always be here for you Rouge" he whispered "you know I will" Rouge moved closer to him and began to run her fingers through the puff of white fur on his chest.  
Shadow's eyes widened, but he didn't try to pull away, he liked the way she ran her fingers through his chest fur, he placed his hand on hers and stroked it, "your hand…"he said breathlessly "is so soft" he leaned towards Rouge and whispered in her ear, "you're so gentle Rouge, so warm"  
Rouge blushed and she gasped as she felt something soft and wet caress her neck, she moved her eyes towards Shadow and realised, he was licking her neck, Rouge gasped and continued to caress his fur, she took her hand and ran it through his quills. Shadow then moved away from her neck and towards her lips.  
Rouge closed her eyes as she felt the black hedgehog's lips touch her lips, she then moaned as she felt his tongue slip in, she then wrapped her arms around his neck, she then felt his hand squeeze her plump supple breast. Rouge's lips slid from Shadows as she let out a gasp at the feeling.  
She then trailed her hand down from his white chest fur down to his black shorts, she found the zipper and tugged on it, Shadow moaned as Rouge pulled down the zipper. Shadow then reached behind Rouge back and undid her black bikini top, it then fell onto the sand, and her huge breasts were revealed to the hedgehog.  
Shadow stopped breathing for a moment, but then his hands began to caress them gently; he wasn't wearing his white gloves and gold bracelets so he was feeling her soft silky skin in his bare hands. As he caressed them he began to kiss and lick her neck gently. Rouge gasped in pleasure, she closed her eyes and held the back of his head, and she held one of his hands against her as he caressed her left breast.  
Rouge then lowered herself so she was lying back on the soft sand, and Shadow continued to caress her, he kissed her neck, then moved down to her breasts, he then began to lick her nipples with his tongue rubbing against them, Rouge moaned louder, "oh God…" she whispered, Shadow then began to suckle "oh yes…" Rouge whispered "yes…"  
Shadow smirked and then moved down towards her stomach kissing down it, Rouge giggled, then Shadow came to her lower region where she was wearing string bikini bottoms. He then pulled them loose so they fell off onto the sand. Soon Rouge was as naked as the day she was born, she laid her hand back content and moaned, she parted her legs and Shadow ran his hands over her legs and thighs.  
He then brought his face to her sweet smelling opening, he took his tongue and began to lick it, Rouge inhaled sharply in pleasure and let out a loud gasp as he inserted his tongue. "Oh Shadow…" she gasped, Shadow licked her out more, tasting her sweet fluids, "you taste so sweet Rouge" he whispered as he stroked her legs and inserted his tongue deeper into her opening.  
He then moved up to Rouge's face and kissed her passionately "I love you Rouge" he whispered "I love you so much" Rouge was so breathless from the pleasurable oral sex he gave her she could hardly speak. "I…love you too Shadow" she gasped. She then felt Shadow take off his black shorts then rub his large organ against her clit.  
Rouge then cried out when he felt Shadow's organ penetrate her, "ohh…yes" she cried as Shadow began to thrust in and out of her. Shadow moaned loudly, then began to cry out quietly as he thrust harder, Rouge held onto Shadow's hips and pulled her legs up to make him so deeper.  
"You're so beautiful Rouge…" Shadow said breathlessly "so soft, so warm" he then put his hands under her knees and pulled them up so he could thrust even deeper into her. Rouge clenched her fists pulling handfuls of sand into her fists. She couldn't dream of anything better, making love on a moonlit beach with the stars above them, it was so perfect, especially with the love of her life, Shadow.  
Shadow pushed himself even further into her, he then let go of her legs and lay on top of her so he could kiss her neck and lips. "So warm…" he gasped, "so tight" Rouge caressed his quills and wrapped her legs around his back "don't stop…" she whispered "go deeper" Shadow nodded and went as deep as he could.  
After a couple of minutes Shadow felt something bubbling through his member, he had to release it, "Rouge" he cried "I…I'm about to come" Rouge squeezed her pelvic floor muscles around his member and Shadow cried out in orgasm as he released himself into her. Rouge too cried out his name as she reached her orgasm.  
Shadow then collapsed on Rouge sweating and breathless, Rouge put her arms around him and he did the same, "that was so perfect Shadow" she whispered "you were amazing" Shadow smiled and held her close. "I love you Rouge" he whispered, "You have me to look after you" "I love you too Shadow" Rouge whispered looking into his ruby red eyes.  
Shadow kissed Rouge again and rested his head on her heaving chest, for a long time they lay there, in each others arms staring at the rippling sea, and feeling the cool breeze through their fur and the soft sand they lay on. For a while they were able to forget their fears and worries and just be together with each other.

**In case some of you didn't know, the Shadouge sex scene on the beach is the same sex scene I used on Deviantart, which can be found in my profile (see my Fanfiction profile page for the link) I wrote that lemon for the Shadouge Mature Contest for the Shadouge Writers and belive it or not I won! **

**Anyway hope you enjoyed! and please review!**

**Darkest Wishes**

**Bloodrayne666**


End file.
